Prière
by Ylith
Summary: ONESHOT : Après la mort d'Irenicus, la fête bat son plein. Seule au milieu de la foule joyeuse, Jaheira se laisse aller à la mélancolie en laissant dériver son regard...Pensées d'une elfe guerrière qui ne fait qu'encaisser les coups.


Voilà un petit oneshot que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un petit moment!

Chapeau bas à ce jeu qui m'a tenue en haleine durant des mois entiers et que je considère comme un des meilleurs RPG auxquels j'ai joué! je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer une suite!

Les personnages appartiennent à Bioware sauf Shaard qui est mon perso.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

** Prière**

Je suis là. Je suis une de celle qui reste. Devant mes yeux s'étend Suldanessalar en fête, des lanternes colorées accrochées à chaque maison finement décorées, d'immenses tables installées sur chacune des merveilleuses places de la cité, construites sur des branches solides. Toute la forêt de Téthyr semble accueillir les héros du royaume. Car aujourd'hui est le jour de la mort de Jon Irenicus. Fou. Perfide. Meurtrier.

Avec lenteur, je me laisse glisser sur le sol, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Je sens la puissance de l'Arbre de Vie contre mon dos. Toute la force du monde, celle de mère Nature, ne suffit pas à me garder debout. Peut-être est-ce la fatigue de ces longs mois de course folle et de terreur ?...Car je dois bien l'avouer. J'ai été terrorisée. A chaque seconde depuis que ce mage sombre nous avait capturés. Et seuls les ordres infaillibles de Shaard m'ont permis d'affronter ce démon dans les enfers.

Shaard est là, un peu plus loin. Le reflet des feux lance des ombres sur son visage. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas dévisagé…Il me semble soudain si fatigué…Moi qui l'ai connu presque enfant, voilà que se dresse devant moi un homme…Je n'ai rien vu de sa croissance. Après tout, il possède cette aura que je n'ai vu chez personne d'autre, pas même chez Gorion. J'ai été un peu réticente au début mais j'ai fini par suivre les décisions de ce petit homme de rien du tout. Comme d'habitude, j'avais suivi l'intuition de Khalid. Et il ne se trompait jamais.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes poings se serrent. Je viens de voir Aerie s'approcher de lui, ondulant ses hanches fines. Avariel. Voilà bien une race qui m'inspire l'irritation. Pourquoi ? Impossible à comprendre. Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas comprendre. Cette petite m'irrite, toujours à gémir, pleurer pour un rien. Plus d'une fois j'ai demandé à Shaard de la mettre à part. Je la jugeais trop faible pour continuer avec nous. Les faits me prouvent à présent le contraire. Jaheira, tu avais tort, comme souvent. Cette gamine est allée jusqu'au bout. Et elle va sûrement demander à cet imbécile d'homme de remplir son devoir de paladin et de la protéger pour le restant de ses jours.

Cavalier. Tueur de dragons. Voilà ce qu'a choisi de devenir cet idiot. Son sens de l'ordre et de l'honneur nous a conduit souvent à sortir l'épée du fourreau là où une simple retraite aurait suffit pour éviter de faire couler du sang. Mais que pouvais-je faire quand je voyais ses yeux clairs briller à travers la visière de son heaume sinon me placer à ses côtés et commencer mes incantations ? Quand je le voyais porter la main à l'épée, mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour, et dans ma tête toujours les mêmes phrases : où est l'ennemi ? Va-t-il être visé en premier ? Et surtout, ai-je assez de sorts de soins pour le soutenir ? Mon cœur s'est emballé en le voyant se jeter dans les griffes monstrueuses du dragon rouge ou entre les mains d'une succube vampirique. Mais toujours, il est revenu vers moi, parfois un peu penaud, d'autres fois fier comme un paon. Cependant…En le voyant là, debout au milieu de toutes ces silhouettes amies, je le sens pour moi plus en danger que jamais. Aucune façon de l'attirer à moi. Et aucune raison pour qu'il vienne de lui-même.

Oh Khalid. Oh mon cher amour. Jamais, jamais je ne t'oublie. Pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi, sans que je ne regrette ta disparition. Ton âme doit être si bien là où elle est, loin de ces violences et de la douleur…Et pourtant, elle est si loin de moi ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Comment as-tu pu me faire cela ?! Me laisser seule ici, sur cette terre, seule face aux monstrueuses cités, aux hommes carnassiers... face à lui ! Lui qui m'a ramassée après ta disparition, qui m'a portée tout le long du chemin pour que je relève la tête et qui ,une fois remise, va m'abandonner, comme toi ! Jamais tu n'aurais du me laisser ! Malheur à toi ! Je te maudis, mon tendre amour ! Mon cœur est empli de souvenirs mais…Je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de dériver…Comme j'aimerai être morte moi aussi…Ne plus sentir cette douleur…Intolérable quand mon regard se pose sur lui…ou même lorsque je ne le trouve pas…

Un peu plus loin, Minsc est assis calmement lui aussi. Brave compagnon, solide guerrier, pilier indestructible. Il me ressemble tellement. Extérieur dur comme le métal, intérieur plus doux que la jeune mousse. Le petit hamster dormant dans sa main le sait bien lui. Les autres ne le voient pas. Comme pour moi.

Bruits de pas. Bottes de cuir. Lourds. Cadencé. Lui.

- Tiens.

Je relève doucement la tête. Il est là, face à moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. J'ai l'impression de voir un autre. Propre, rasé, il apparaît comme un homme d'imposante stature. Un héros.

- Merci, fais-je simplement en acceptant le verre qu'il me tend avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Nous restons un long moment en silence. Certainement nos derniers instants. Je veux en profiter. Qui sait où je serai demain ? Qui sait où il sera…Ses yeux clairs se tournent alors vers moi, brillant comme toujours sous d'épaisses mèches de cheveux noirs, alors que ses idées semblent se bousculer légèrement dans sa tête. Après une imperceptible inspiration, il parle, avec cette voix grave et profonde que les elfes ne possèdent pas.

- Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes, hein ?

- Pas vraiment, soufflé-je. Recevoir des trophées, des acclamations…Tout cela est inutile pour un Ménestrel…

- Le jour où ils ont construit cette fontaine à notre honneur à Franc-marché a du être le pire de ta vie, remarqua-t-il en riant doucement.

J'hoche la tête, avec un léger sourire. C'est injuste. Pourquoi devrais-je perdre tout cela ?...

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demande-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Je l'ignore…Retourner au Cercle de Ménestrels…Ou au Bosquet des Druides…

Il acquiesce, me fixant toujours.

- Et toi ? réussis-je à articuler.

Il a l'air d'hésiter à répondre. Est-il gêné ? Cela concerne-t-il Aerie ? Sûrement…Il n'a jamais été gêné de rien avec moi…Mon cœur me fait mal. Mais…Shaard ne m'appartient pas. J'ai veillé sur lui toutes ces années. Je dois le laisser partir.

- Tu as raison, soufflé-je. Il est temps pour toi de penser à fonder une famille. Avec l'argent reçu, installe-toi confortablement avec ta petite elfe et ne cherche plus les combats.

Il me regarde, l'air partagé entre l'incompréhension et la surprise. Puis son visage se teint de douleur. Je crois.

- Qui te dit que je veux fonder une famille ? demande-t-il d'un ton dur qu'il réserve aux étrangers.

- Il est temps pour toi de cesser de te battre, déclaré-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu es un homme. Et ton corps s'affaiblit avec temps. Arrête toi tant que tu es encore jeune et fort. Ou tu risques de finir au fond des égouts.

Ses yeux brillent un peu plus dans l'obscurité. Il finit par avaler d'une traite le contenu de sa chope et la repose un peu brutalement au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? m'accuse-t-il sourdement. Puisque de toutes façons tu as l'intention de me quitter…

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Veut-il que je reste avec lui ? Mon cœur semble s'éveiller dans ma poitrine à l'entente de ses mots. Je le regarde. Il ressemble soudain à l'adolescent boudeur des premiers temps, celui perdu après la mort de son tuteur. Je le retrouve. Mon Shaard.

- Je resterai auprès de toi si c'est ce que tu désires, dis-je dans un murmure.

Il tourne vivement les yeux vers moi et je sens une légère chaleur monter à mes joues. Serait-ce vraiment cela ?… Je sens soudain qu'il prend ma main et il la porte à ses lèvres.

- Merci, fait-il avec un sourire.

J'hoche la tête, incapable de faire autre chose. Je suis comme pétrifiée. Je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même.

- Je…je sais que tout ça a été très dur pour toi…commence-t-il alors. Et que Khalid te manque énormément…Tout comme à moi…Mais…Je…

Il n'arrive pas à finir, s'embrouillant de nouveau dans ses mots et ses pensées. Inutile. J'ai compris. J'ai bien compris. En moi, une voix résonne, cette voix que j'ai tant entendue. Et elle me dit enfin ce que je voulais entendre.

La main légèrement tremblante, je lui caresse la joue et il me regarde de nouveau avec cet air que je connais si bien. Je sens mes lèvres former un sourire alors qu'une douce présence aimée effleure mon esprit, m'offrant l'accord que je brûlais d'envie d'obtenir depuis maintenant des semaines.

- Moi aussi Shaard. Je t'aime.


End file.
